Phantom Forces Wiki
'' articles created and growing''. Welcome to Phantom Forces, an incredibly popular and beautiful FPS game on Roblox. It's part of the evidence that incredibly realistic, beautiful games can be designed, released, and made popular on the Roblox platform, without having to be exact clones or copies of other games. Synthesizing design elements from many other current, popular games, it is currently set in six maps, with all players having access to the four available combatant classes and a wide variety of guns and weapon attachments. Right now, it is currently in its beta phase, and it is subject to change at any time by its creator, Litozinnamon , and Stylis Studios. This wiki is also, like the game, a work in progress, so links may not work right, and pages may not have the information you're looking for. Please be patient, and eventually the wiki will be ironed out and become the all-around resource you've been looking for. Article of December 2015 The L22 is a newly-added carbine on Phantom Forces. It was added and released to the players on 12/17/15. This carbine was used by Helicopter/Tank crews and Royal Marine boarding partieshttp://guns.wikia.com/wiki/SA80. It is not the deadliest carbine but, it has a big hip stability! Click here to find out more... What do you think is the next article of the month? Vote below and stay tune! Want to get in touch with an admin or a mod? Here are their names: TaigaTheWikiaEditor: Owner, admin, and bureaucrat. Call Me Taiga: Backup account of the owner. WilliamBrain1: Administrator Ivan Clemente: Administrator Godonan: Moderator Heads Up! These users need your help. Contribute, edit and be a hero! REQUESTCAREFULLY(12/22/15)-perfectpooploop-:Hello users, I have some request need to finish before Christmas. We need to complete some info on weapons such as attachments, statbars, pictures, etc. This is my list need to complete the infobox: # FAMAS - statbars # L85A2 - picture of the gun, stats, attachments # L86 LSW - attachments # Dragunov SVU - attachments and statbars For those pages need attachments, please post on my Message Wall the WHOLE list of attachments. Names of attachments only. For those pages need picture of the gun and statbars, please post again to my message wall the screenshot of the gun. Make sure the weapon will not get block by any GUIs (e.g buttons, menus, alerts) and dont crop the certain picture. For those guys who help me will be rewarded; A custom color of your user and message wall link. Have a beautiful, joyful christmas, everyone! IDENTIFICATION(12/21/2015)-This is godonan, I need you to instead put your full body pictures please instead of just head ones for your roblox charactoers. If you don't know how to do this, go to you character, go to the Outfits tab, next to the Wardrobe one, click on the settings for one of the Outfits you want to show. To create a new outfit click on the Create A New Outfit button. Add it to the work-in-progress Administrators and Moderators portal page (We need to call it something else... How about Administration?). Label your roblox name as well as your wiki name. IDENTIFICATION(12/21/2015)-This is godonan, I need you to instead put your full body pictures please instead of just head ones for your roblox charactoers. If you don't know how to do this, go to you character, go to the Outfits tab, next to the Wardrobe one, click on the settings for one of the Outfits you want to show. To create a new outfit click on the Create A New Outfit button. Add it to the work-in-progress Administrators and Moderators portal page (We need to call it something else... How about Administration?). Label your roblox name as well as your wiki name. RE:WARNING (12/21/15)-perfectpooploop-: The default picture is the MK-11. It means it doesnt have a photo yet. I'll fix it later. WARNING (12/20/15) Sheep: ALERT ALERT! NEW WEAPON IMAGES ARE THE MK-11. REPLACE IMMEDIATELY. REQUEST (12/19/15) : Xyl here. I got some info on the new guns but incomplete, if you have the info please edit the page and put your info there. Thanks! Also Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! WIP, will include a weapons(and attachments)+gameplay half(tactics, guides, game modes, etc etc) and a half featuring the game's history and about the creators on the other side. *Weapons **Assault Class **Engineer Class **Support Class **Recon Class **Carbine **Marksman Rifles **Shotguns **Secondary Weapons *Attachments * Gameplay ** Game Modes ** Maps ** Weapon Use Guides ** Tactics ** Glitches (To warn the public) ** Interesting Things... ** Mechanics * The Game Itself ** Stylis Studios ** Version History ** What's next? (Possible upcoming features) * Testing Sites ** Homepage Images Testing for this WIki ** Homepage Demo Site * Wiki Rules In this section, you can see everyone's edits and what did they edit. Try edit an article and see your edits. *' articles' since December 22, 2014 *' images' uploaded *' active users' Chat= Click to chat. |-| ROBLOX= Click here to play. |-| StyLIS Group= Click here here for updates. Don't be Anonymous, take your time to login or connect to Facebook. Click here to found out why. Before you start, please look at the Wiki Rules and Guidelines page. This section is where everyone can vote. The votes can be changeable. Every month the questions are changed. Article of the Month= |-| Game= |-| Wiki= Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Start Page